Love's Acid Test
by Naagin
Summary: Sango faces a dilemna and can't seem to make a choice. The wrong choice will lead to tears and the right choice, a life of happiness. So, what if the power to choose was taken from her. Written for MM's 2007 Fall /Winter Mini-Fanfiction Contest - Choice


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

**AN:** This story was originally written for MM's 2007 Fall /Winter Mini-Fanfiction Contest - Choice. And though this one-shot did not win, it is extremely clsoe to my heart. Firstly, it was the first time I had participated in any writing competition. Secondly, elements of this story were taken from my own experiences after my accident and resulting injury. Thirdly, it was written in fifteen days despite the holidays, kidnapping cousins, lack of computer access and a forced but much appreciated 10-day long celebration of life.

While reading this story please keep in mind that it has been set in a fuedal time-frame when marriage was every woman's aspiration and ultimate dream. And where an unmarried woman was looked upon in scorn.

I have slighly changed the ending since I no longer have to worry about the word limit. But the rest of the story is the same.

Hope you will enjoy reading this rather lengthy one-shot.

**

* * *

****Genre choice:** Angst**  
****Theme choice:** Your characters have to make a choice between two physical things.  
**Element choice - Item:** A Piece of Green Clothing.  
**Element choice - Action:** Someone saying a non-sequitor 

**Element choice - Description:** A description of a tree.  
**Element choice - Phrase:** "You have a dirty mind!"  
**Season choice:** Late Autumn

**Original word count: 7480 **

Please read and review, I would truly appreciate it.

**Love's Acid Test**

A cold wind blew through the forests of Sengoku-jidai, bringing with it the first taste of the approaching winter. Alone at last, Sango leaned back against the gnarly bark of the Goshinboku, the god tree, in deep contemplation. After Kohaku's death following Naraku's defeat, this place had become a favourite for the girl whenever she wanted to think. Dressed in her customary pink kosode and green mo-bakama, she seemed oblivious to the chill in the air, her eyes distant and her mind weighed by the difficult dilemma that she faced.

Sango's current quandary had started two days ago at this very spot when her friends Inuyasha and Kagome had exchanged their marriage vows.

It had been a beautiful day and the forest floor had been lined with beautiful golden and copper leaves. All around them trees had cowered in the cool air, their denuded branches swaying in the autumn wind. All except the Goshinboku which still retained its beautiful olive green leaves. Towering over all the trees in the forest, it emitted an aura of strength and age, as if it had weathered many storms. Even though its branches and trunk had been festooned with gaily coloured ribbons, the tree had emitted an aura of dignity and age. The majestic tree, its leaves whispering their blessings, had stood proud as a witness to the sacred ritual being undertaken under its branches.

Sango had been eagerly waiting this moment. Her already mated friends had decided that they would marry in the human Shinto tradition to further commit themselves to each other. Besides, once Inuyasha had known of Kagome's secret wish of dressing up as a bride, he had instantly decided that her wish would be fulfilled.

At the start of the ceremony, a radiantly beautiful, Uchikake clad Kagome had reached the clearing with Sango acting as her attendant. The bride had immediately blushed, her already rosy cheeks turning scarlet, as her mate had gazed at her with naked adoration in his eyes. Sango had grown misty eyed as the inuhanyou had taken her hand and pressed a light kiss to it, his eyes never once leaving those of his mate.

Kaede had officiated at their marriage and after the purification rite had called upon the Kami to bless the couple. Marriage vows had been exchanged and the ceremony had concluded with the San-San-Kudo, the ritualistic sharing of sake. After the ceremony, Kagome had moved everyone with her simple but heart-felt words proclaiming her love for her mate and husband. Sango had felt tears creep up in her eyes as she heard her friend bare her soul to the small gathering of people. Inuyasha had eloquently replied with a 'Keh!' and a brief hug for his mate after she had spoken but Sango had known that he had been touched by the public declaration.

The happy couple had then moved off towards the well to get back to Kagome's time, leaving behind a very pensive and melancholic Sango.

Miroku had then joined her and though she had braced herself for his groping, had flattened her with his words. Without any preamble he had blurted. "Sango, will you wear the Uchikake for me?"

A wide-eyed Sango had looked sharply at the monk as she tried to make sense of the strange question. A beat later, the extremely nervous man had given her a wavering smile before stuttering the fateful words, "What I mean to say is…My dear, will you marry me?"

She had been stunned, her mouth resembling that of a fish as she tried to form some coherent words to answer his question. "uh.."

Giving up on her emotion clogged vocal chords, she had given him a tremulous nod, even as tears leaked from her eyes. The monk had immediately crushed her to his chest, secure in the knowledge that his actions would no longer earn him a beating from the fierce female. "Ah, Sango, my dear, you have made me an extremely happy man."

He had then moved apart from her, only to move in again and capture her soft lips with his in a gentle kiss. Softly, he had teased her lips with feathery kisses. She had instinctively sought to move away from his embrace out of force of habit but had soon surrendered to the tender kisses. The gentle pressure of his lips against hers had excited her and she had tentatively responded to him.

Sango blushed and shifted her position as she remembered that magical kiss. Within moments, his tongue had entered beyond the seam of her lips into her mouth as his fingers had boldly traced the contours of her body. She had been lost in a flood of feeling, when reality had come crashing back like a splash of ice-cold water. She had pushed him away then. "Miroku, we have to stop now."

Panting the two of them had stared at each other, before he had nodded tersely and then disappeared into the forest. The next morning he had met her with a half smile and an announcement that he was leaving immediately for a visit to Munshin, his foster-father. And then he was gone, leaving a very confused Sango behind.

Sango sighed as she tried to sort out her thoughts regarding her decision. _'I accepted Miroku's proposal without thinking at that time but now I wonder if I am not making a mistake.' _

She felt immensely guilty that she was contemplating giving up her taijiya life. As the only surviving member of the taijiya clan, it was her solemn duty to follow her family's traditions. If she forfeited her heritage, her ancestors and associates would be dishonoured. Trained in the martial arts, Sango knew that to loose honour was unforgivable. She could not disgrace them knowingly and yet…

Before she had met Miroku, she had never contemplated marriage, since she had always assumed that she would remain a spinster. But it was not to be. Slowly but surely, the perverted monk had wormed his way into her heart and she had begun to long for that that she had always assumed to be unattainable. Now it was attainable but her doubts, fears and sense of honour prevented her from making the decision.

Her mental ruminations were interrupted by the arrival of a worried Kaede. "Sango, why are ye sitting here in the cold? Does something trouble ye, child?"

Sango looked at the old woman's kind face and felt her resolve crumble. "Kaede-sama, Miroku has asked me to marry me."

The woman beamed. "That is wonderful news. I am glad that the monk has finally decided to settle down. But why are ye not looking happy about the proposal?"

"Kaede-sama, it is not so simple. I am the last taijiya of my clan and as such am honour bound to continue my ancestors' trade. But at the same time, like every other woman, I too dream of getting married and starting my own family. With Miroku asking me to marry me, I am torn as to what I should choose – honour and the life of a taijiya or my dreams and a life of marriage and comfort. The Taijiya uniform or the Uchikake?"

The miko sat down in front of the distressed girl and patted her hand sympathetically. "Why can ye not do both at the same time? It is not necessary that ye have to choose one."

"Even though I did not have time to talk to Miroku about this, I am sure that like all other men he would want his wife to only look after the household. It is all right for Kagome to say that in her time women have the choice to do whatever they like, but here, as you know Kaede-sama, men are not so broadminded. And that is why I have to make this difficult choice."

Kaede nodded thoughtfully.

Taking a deep breath the girl continued, her eyes lowered to the ground. "And besides, I am not sure if I will make a good wife."

At this the woman started. "Whatever do ye mean?"

Sango fidgeted with the dried leaves lying at her feet as she replied in an emotionless voice. "When my mother died, my father had no idea what to do with me. So he started training me in the ways of the taijiya. The other women of the village were displeased with his decision but did not interfere. There was a reason why female taijiya were rare. As a rule, female taijiya never got married since men were uninterested in them, preferring to marry feminine and dainty women. And since I was a taijiya, the entire female community in the village turned their backs on me. While other young girls learnt domestic skills, I learnt about weapons. When they were taught to sew and to embroider, I was taught how to incapacitate demons. Tell me, what man would be happy getting married to me? I would make a terrible wife."

The inflectionless voice and rigid stance of the taijiya told the woman all she needed to know about the other's state of mind. She reached out and hugged the tense girl, murmuring vague words of reassurance in her ear and rubbing her back. Gradually the girl let herself relax and leaned into the embrace, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shh…child! Ye must not think like that. Obviously, Miroku does not think that or else he would not have asked ye to marry him."

The girl raised her teary face. "Does he? Sometimes I wonder…"

Straightening up, she wiped her eyes. "When Miroku had asked me this question after the incident where I had been possessed by a demon egg, I had accepted him. Despite having been spoken for he still did not change his hentai nature and continued to flirt with other women. And when even after Naraku's death he did not broach the subject again, I thought he had forgotten all about it. Now he has proposed to me again and I wonder - Will he continue to flirt with other women after marriage? If I am expected to give up the taijiya uniform, my entire way of life, in favour of the Uchikake, must he not also give up his philandering way? But he is a man, he will never change his nature. It is always I who will be expected to change…to sacrifice….to bear…to adjust. Why should I choose a life like that?"

"Sango, ye are getting worked up for no reason. I think ye are not being fair to Miroku. Yes, he is a pervert. But if ye care to examine thy heart ye will realize that ye know he is not entirely as bad as ye make him out to be. Have ye not noticed how he has drastically curbed his flirting with the village women? The only one that he subjects to his…'affections' is ye. I believe that he is that sort of person who will be true to ye no matter what. Why are ye so ready to jump to conclusions?"

A sudden cool breeze left Sango shivering. Kaede silently passed her one of her shawls, curiosity rampant on her face. Snuggling into the warm shawl, the girl looked away into the distance. "I believe it is time to go back to the hut. Being here, exposed to the elements, cannot be good for your health. Such an early chill in late autumn makes me think that winter would be rather fierce this year."

She was about to get up, when her arm was snagged by Kaede. "Sit! My old bones have weathered blizzards, this little draft does not discomfort me. Besides, I can see ye wish to avoid my question."

Her voice gentled. "Child, I will not allow thy doubts to fester within ye and to lead ye to make the wrong decision. Talk to me, let me help ye."

The proud taijiya remained stoic and then suddenly burst out. "He does not wish to marry me! After being rejected so many times, he just wants a female, any female, who will marry him and be…intimate with him. And since he is most familiar with me, he asked me. "

"Sango, whatever made ye think that?"

The taijiya blushed lightly as she recalled the way the monk had kissed her. In a soft voice she replied to the question. "Because he…he kissed me. And then when I stopped him, he left me without a word. Kaede-sama, he was clearly angry that I had not submitted to him. The next morning he just informed me that he was going to visit Munshin and then he left me. Tell me, is that how a man treats woman that he cares for, let alone his intended?"

"Humph! I do not know why he acted like that. I will catch him by the ear for treating ye like that."

A sly tone entered her reedy voice. "But you know, child, being in lust is not always a bad thing. In fact, it is quite an enjoyable experience."

Sango gasped at the woman's words. "Kaede-sama, I am shocked. You have a dirty mind!"

The woman cackled loudly at the taijiya's look of horror. After a few seconds, she sobered. "But, tell me, can ye honestly say that he only feels lust for ye?."

"I-I-I don't know what to think anymore. Kami, I am so confused."

A smile grew on the woman's wrinkled face as she gained a little insight into the slayer's behaviour. "Sango, do ye love him?"

Sango blushed again as she whispered. "Hai, Kaede-sama. I love him. But does he love me? When he kissed me I felt warm and cherished. My entire being blossomed with that gentle touch. I actually let myself believe that he loved me. But when we moved apart and I saw his face, I realized that it was just my foolishness. If only I was sure he loved me, I would give up the taijiya uniform with a smile on my lips."

"Child, in my lifetime I have officiated at numerous weddings. As ye know, marriages in this age are arranged without the consent of the girl. Ye are indeed lucky that ye have got an opportunity to choose thy life partner. And since the heavy responsibility of this choice falls on ye, I hope ye will consider my words seriously. With my experience, I have come to realize that while love is always a good thing in a marriage, it does not always guarantee a happy married life. There are other factors that need to be also considered. Mutual respect, care, attraction, trust, compatibility, fidelity and wisdom are also essential to make a union grow strong. As I see it, the both of ye are well matched in these aspects. Both of ye respect the other and care for the other. If the deep blushes were any indication, the both of ye are also deeply attracted to each other. Ye are both wise and both trust each other with thy very lives. I also believe that the monk, despite his current waywardness, is made of strong moral fiber and would not stray from you after marriage. I would say that it would be a most compatible match. And the icing on the cake is that ye love him. I am sure he too harbors deep affections for ye, if he does not outright love ye…All I ask of ye is to give the man a chance before making a choice."

Both women sat in companionable silence as Sango considered Kaede's words. _'Maybe she is right. Perhaps we will be well suited for each other. But… would I be correct in giving up the taijiya uniform, and with it, my sacred duty, for him?'_

Memories flashed through the taijiya's mind as she recalled all her interactions with the monk. She remembered her giddy happiness when soon after releasing her from possession, Miroku had proclaimed his love for her and had asked her to marry him. Tears pricked her eyes as she remembered her feelings when Miroku had been in danger of loosing his life first due to the widening Kazaana and then later due to Magatsuhi's influence. She recalled the fear, pain and horror she had felt at those times at the thought of loosing Miroku. She remembered the numerous times Miroku had protected her from injury even at the risk of injuring himself. She gratefully recalled the way he had offered her a shoulder to cry on after Kohaku's death and had tried to support her through her desolation. And most of all she recalled the gentle manner in which he had kissed her.

'_Yes! I can give up my duty for him. And so I will do so, because I love him and he cares for me. I am sure my ancestors will not grudge me marital bliss as I am sure that they would want me to be happy. And I now know that no one but Miroku could make me happy. ' _

With a quick apology to her ancestors, Sango grinned. "It seems, Kaede-sama, you have another wedding to prepare for."

Kaede gave her a toothy smile, her wrinkled face beaming with happiness. "Congratulations, my child! I am glad that ye have been able to dispel all thy doubts and see what is clear to all of us - that ye and the monk are perfect for each other."

"What can I say, Kaede-sama, except to thank you for helping me. If you had not been here, I would never have had the courage to face my fears and to reach any decision. I now know that my happiness lies with that hentai baka. So, yes, I do love him and I choose to wear the Uchikake for him."

The woman got up and looked down at the smiling taijiya. "Come, Sango. Now we can go back to the hut. We have so much to discuss."

"I will come soon, Kaede-sama."

The woman nodded and hobbled out of the clearing, a spring in her step.

Sango closed her eyes with a soft sigh. Now that the decision was made, a weight seemed to lift of her heart, leaving her carefree and cheerful. Feeling utterly childish, she picked up handfuls of dried leaves and threw them in the air, watching them glide down like golden rain. Laughter bubbled in her and she let it all out, thanking the Kami for her good luck.

A sudden scream had her immediately bounding to her feet, Hiraikotsu in her hand. She carefully reconnoitered the surrounding forest to try to locate the source. Another bloodcurdling scream was followed by a loud growl and Sango ran into the forest towards the sounds, instantly regretting not wearing her taijiya uniform. _'Kuso__! I hope I can manage without my dress and without a team.'_

The whimpers and growls led her to a clearing and she froze at the sight in front of her. A large humanoid youkai was growling and attempting to pry apart the trunk of an old tree. The whimpers of a terrified child emitted from a small crack at the base of the tree. _'The child is in the tree! I have to save it, before the youkai can get to it.'_

As she quickly reviewed her options, the youkai flexed his muscles against the tree-trunk and snarled loudly. With a loud groaning sound, the tree split in two revealing a small hollow inside. The tear-stained face of a young girl was visible as the child tried to hide herself from the demon's malevolent eyes. The demon laughed and reached for the girl. And then he roared as a white blur slashed his raised arm.

He turned to see a pissed-off Sango glaring at him from across the clearing. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, bastard?"

The blue-haired demon studied the female in front of him and smirked. "It must be my lucky day today, getting two succulent females to snack on. Come, pretty one, my mouth is already watering."

Without warning he rushed at her. Sango side-stepped and swiveled at the last moment, deeply scoring his back with her boomerang as the momentum carried him past her. He snarled at her, as his eyed bled red. "Don't make me hurt you, little one. I promise to end it painlessly for you, if you submit to me."

Sango saw the terrified child creep out of the hollowed trunk and sneak off into the undergrowth. She threw her boomerang at the demon to distract him from the girl's escape and was pleased to see it slice his chest, even though he attempted to evade the weapon.

At once the demon attacked and the girl fought him hand to claw, getting numerous injuries as she tried to hold him back. _'Kuso! I have to move away. I cannot fight him at close quarters. His nearness makes Hiraikotsu ineffective and I don't even have my katana or my other weapons with me…Kirara, where in the seven hells are you? I need you here!'_

She had just managed to parry a sharp jab to her midsection when a dark shadow fell on the demon's back. "Kirara!"

The Nekomata roared loudly before clamping her razor sharp teeth into the demon's leg. The demon howled and stumbled back, attempting to remove the cat's hold on his leg. Sango saw her opening and immediately swung her boomerang at the demon. The demon leaped away from the weapon successfully detaching the cat. He stared as Kirara moved near the battle ready taijiya and yowled, her bloody maw glinting in the sunlight.

The demon was grievously injured, his dark blood flowing from numerous gashes, cuts and slices across his body. He shifted his weight to his uninjured leg and gave a malicious smile. "You sure have helped me work up an appetite. I will enjoy tearing the flesh off your bones."

With that he lunged at the Nekomata, picked her up by the scruff of her neck and dashed her headlong against a nearby tree. As Kirara crumpled into a heap, Sango threw Hiraikotsu at the demon, a red haze covering her mind.

Overlooking her own injuries, the taijiya attacked the demon with renewed vigour. Hiraikotsu jumped from one hand to the other as she swung it around her body in an intricate dance managing to both attack the demon and protect herself from further injuries. She could see that the demon was weakening and put all her energy into her moves, willing the youkai to make a mistake.

Managing to avoid the whirling boomerang in her hand, the demon opened his mouth wide, a fine mist of liquid emerging from it. Instinctively Sango half turned, her boomerang covering a part of her body. Some of the drops settled onto her exposed neck and immediately the area flared in pain. _'Acid! I have to end this now!'_

Gritting her teeth, instead of moving away as the demon clearly anticipated, she moved inside the demon's guard and swung her boomerang against his exposed neck, neatly decapitating him.

As the demon crashed to the floor, the girl sagged from exhaustion. Weaving and stumbling, she moved towards her unconscious compatriot. She immediately took a sigh of relief when she saw the cat's chest rising and falling periodically. _'Thank the kami. For a moment there I thought I had lost you.'_

Rising wearily she made her way to the spring. Even though the pain from the acid had disappeared, she figured it would be best if she washed it off her. Lightheaded, she reached the water and waded in, holding onto a large boulder for support. Her head swam and she realized that being in the water was not the brightest idea, considering her injuries and the amount of blood she had lost. Just then she heard someone call her name and as she turned, she slipped, her head going under. She felt as if she should struggle, but there was no strength left in her and she succumbed to the welcoming darkness.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Sango awoke alone and in severe pain. Though her entire body was sore, the left side of her body felt as if strips of skin had been yanked off her. She tried to move, but the waves of pain radiating through her body at the slightest movement quickly dissuaded her.

She looked around the empty hut trying to piece together what had happened. Her tattered kosode was thrown to one side while strips of her mo-bakama littered the floor. A pot of vile smelling herbs and a small vessel with water lay next to her. But the most perplexing thing was the sheet-covered bamboo structure that covered her from the neck down.

She remembered defeating the demon and then wading into the spring. Then…she had become unconscious._ 'And now I am in Kaede-sama's hut with this strange contraption on me. What has happened to me?'_

She heard footsteps and then Kaede entered the hut, a sniffling Shippo trailing her. She tried to call out but her mouth was extremely dry and she only managed to croak out a soft "Kaede-sama".

The woman was immediately at her side, placing a ladle full of water at her lips. "Drink up, child. It is essential that ye do not get dehydrated. Ye need to drink it all as ye are loosing a lot of water from thy skin."

The baffled taijiya complied as the woman went on speaking. "It is a good thing that ye went into the water when ye did. Otherwise, I shudder to think how much worse it could have been. Now, we must change thy dressing and then I think–"

The injured taijiya, who had been getting increasingly frightened by the miko's words, interrupted the other mid-flow. "Please, Kaede-sama, what is wrong with me?"

Utter silence met her query as two sets of eyes stared at her in horror and commiseration. Shippo burst into tears and ran out of the hut as the miko took a deep breath and gently asked her, "Sango, do ye remember the fight with the youkai?"

The frightened girl nodded silently.

"Well…um…the thing is…uh…that ye had been injured rather… grievously during the fight and therefore ye need rest so ye may recuperate."

Something seemed amiss in the miko's simple-seeming explanation and the fear and uncertainty of the situation made the taijiya's voice sharp. "Oh! Then why is this monstrosity covering my body? I have never seen you use this before…What are you hiding from me?"

The air seemed to deflate out of the miko. "Oh my poor child, I am so sorry. I didn't want to hide anything from you but I hoped to tell you later when you were more stable. I don't know how to tell you this…"

Wringing her hands, Kaede sat down near the prone girl. The taijiya raised her chin in a gesture of defiance. "I am a taijiya, miko. I will not back down from the truth, however ugly it may be. Tell me what is wrong with me."

The woman nodded and wiped her eyes, her voice gentle as she tried to soothe the girl's turbulent aura. "It seems that during the fight the youkai threw some sort of a digestive acid on you. While ye blocked most of the acid with Hiraikotsu, a few drops fell on the left side of thy body. The potent acid ate through thy clothes and having numbed thy skin began melting it. Thankfully, ye jumped into the spring and managed to wash most of the vile fluid of ye before it could fatally harm ye. However, child, thy skin has been burned and I have been labouring since the past 48 hours to treat it."

There was a stunned silence for a few seconds and then Sango nodded, a wry smile on her face. "And I hope ye have been successful, Kaede-sama. After all I have to plan a marriage with you."

Kaede winced at the girl's words. Then she smiled softly. "The first few days are the most difficult ones. I was mainly worried of infection and dehydration. We poured water down your throat to ensure that ye did not dehydrate. I even had Shippo make me this cane structure to protect ye from the elements and to ensure that the sheet did not irritate thy injured skin. I got the idea from a picture in one of Kagome's books. I burnt purification herbs and incense to prevent any of those 'jerms' Kagome keeps mentioning, from infecting ye. Yes, I can safely say that I have succeeded."

She stood up and bustled around the hut, collecting things and then once again sat near her patient. "Now, chew this herb. It is a pain-reliever and will remove some of the pain ye are likely to feel. I know that despite my herb, ye will experience a lot of pain. I apologise in advance, my child, but there is no way around it. I have to change thy dressing. All I can do is to try to be gentle."

Within a few moments, Kaede had lifted a flap of the sheet covering Sango and then began to gently wash off the paste that had been smeared onto the girl with a piece of cloth. She then began applying a dark green paste from the vile smelling pot. "This is a paste of various herbs including aloe, lavender oil, tea tree oil and honey. It is rather soothing and helps by accentuating the healing of your wounds… "

Sango gasped as a wave of pain arose where the miko's hands ghosted. The cool paste was gently spread over her skin but the pain and burning increased till Sango screamed. As the woman's hands moved softly around her torso, scream after scream was ripped out of the taijiya, till she blissfully lost consciousness due to the extreme pain.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"It's been two weeks, and still no contact. I hope they are all okay."

Kaede looked at the nearly healed taijiya with an encouraging smile. "Kagome had told me that Inuyasha and she would be going on something called a 'honey-moon' and therefore, would not be able to return to our time for a couple of weeks. As for Miroku, I am sure he would be coming back any day now."

Sango nodded mechanically. Some of her old doubts had resurfaced over the past two weeks as she waited for the monk to reappear. Not for the first time the girl wondered whether the monk would ever return. _'Maybe I was right in thinking that he had proposed to me just because he thought I would then…submit to him and his lecherous advances. And now that he knows that I will not share my futon with him till we are married, he has lost interest.'_

She sighed softly, unhappiness and misery adorning her face. The girl felt terribly alone and abandoned with all her pack-mates away. Specially when she had been so seriously injured. While Kaede, Shippo and the healed Kirara had helped her immensely in her time of need, they had not been able to provide her the kind of support that she required and that she could have got only from her pack-mates.

If Inuyasha had been there with her she would have felt secure and safe and then would not have worried about the defense of the village against youkai. Kagome's presence would have given her the kind of understanding, affection and emotional support that Kaede could never give her. And Miroku's presence would have gladdened her heart and lessened her despondency. But it was not to be. _'I am destined to shoulder all my burdens on my own… Absolutely alone.'_

Trying to distract herself from her negative thoughts she looked up at where the miko was meditating. "Kaede-sama, may I please see my wounds?"

An exasperated miko replied. "Sango, ye have asked me this question atleast a hundred times and have always received the same reply - not as yet. When the time is right then you may see them."

Grumbling, the woman shifted her position and went back to her meditation.

Sango stuck her tongue out at the woman and then pouted. Even though she had nearly healed and was allowed to wear a loose cotton yukata under the bamboo structure, she had yet to see her wounds. Kaede had always been forceful on the matter and Sango had been too weak to argue the matter. She had a fair idea, gleaned from her pain and the placement of the nasty herbs, where her wounds lay. Though she had no visual confirmation, she was sure her left jaw, the left side of her neck, her left shoulder and collarbone, the left side of her left breast and her left abdomen had all borne the brunt of the acid attack.

Curiosity ran rampant in the girl as to what her wounds looked like. She had been scarred in battle earlier but had never seen a healed acid burn. Quickly making up her mind, she pushed hard against the heavy bamboo structure. Her long-unused muscles protested as she pressed against the cloth covered structure. Despite a slow pulse of pain beginning at her newly healed skin, the girl managed to move the structure and then easily roll herself out from under it. Quietly, she maneuvered the monstrosity back to the floor and padded out towards the entrance of the hut.

Within seconds, she was out of the hut and breathing in the crisp autumn air. Though she felt cold, clad in only a cotton yukata, her resolve did not allow her to retreat into the warmth of the hut. Silently, she walked towards the spring intent on finally seeing her wounds.

The spring was absolutely calm like a giant mirror reflecting the cloudy heavens above it. Sango climbed atop a partially submerged boulder and swiftly undressed. Taking a deep breath, Sango moved towards the edge of the boulder and looked into the reflecting waters. A loud gasp broke out from her mouth as she looked in abject shock at the deformed creature she had become.

Large, ugly scabs covered her entire left side. The shiny, unnaturally white skin looked like a giant spear across her body, right from her jaw down to her hip.

She touched the raised, knotted flesh in horror. Tears fell from her eyes unheeded as she tried to get over the shock of her discovery. With what Kaede had mentioned to her about her injuries, Sango had always assumed that the wounds were not very dangerous or serious. Looking at the distorted version of herself, the taijiya realized the true extent of her injuries. Her hands unconsciously stroked her damaged skin as she wept inconsolably. Howling at the heavens, she crumpled into a heap atop the boulder, her tears blazing across her face.

xxXxxXxxXxx

It was a very worried Kaede who found the nude, semi-comatose taijiya some time later. Curled up in the foetal position on the unforgiving hardness of the boulder, the girl was clearly devastated by the revelation.

As the old woman tried to dress the unresponsive girl, Sango suddenly turned her dead eyes towards the miko and started mumbling in a monotonous voice. "I was a fool for who am I to choose it is the Kami who choose people's destiny and they have made the choice for me and I will follow the path they have put me on because I never had a choice –"

Kaede shook the taijiya roughly willing her to react. "Sango, snap out of it. Ye are a foolish girl indeed. Why did ye not listen to me? I told you now was not a good time. And what are you babbling about? I thought you are a taijiya? Do not disgrace-"

Sobs racked the girl's slender frame as she wrapped her arms around herself and rocked herself. "Yes, I am a taijiya and that is all I will ever be."

Holding the sobbing girl in her arms, the woman sighed. "Shhh...It will be okay."

"No! Do not promise me something that will never happen. When Miroku sees my disfigured face, he'll run away screaming. I look like a monster. Why would he want to get married to a freak like me? No, I know my fate and know that Miroku no longer features in it."

The girl wiped her tears and squared her shoulders. "You are right. I should never forget who I am."

Redressing herself in the kosode, she started towards the hut, the miko hobbling along besides her.

Passing through the village, Sango could not help but notice the curious looks and furious whispers that her appearance caused. Groups of people either pointedly stared at her face and neck or averted their eyes from her injuries. Some eyes held pity, while others held horror and still others held morbid fascination at her marks of misfortune. Each look seemed like a hot brand and the girl started walking faster to escape the attention. Tears pricked her eyes but with steely determination she kept her composure, even bestowing a cool bow to some of the gawkers.

She had barely crossed the threshold of the hut that she saw him sitting there. Clad in dirt-encrusted clothes and sporting a sweat and dirt streaked face, Miroku still looked a welcome sight. Sango longed to throw herself into his protective embrace and cry her heart out but having reached a decision, she gave him a cool smile.

The monk gave her a goofy smile as she turned quickly and moved deeper into the hut. She quickly located her scarf and wound it around her neck in a manner that covered her lower jaw. Satisfied that he would no longer be able to see her scarred skin, she moved to turn again but not before she felt the monks warm hand on her behind and his warm breath in her ear. "Did you miss me, my dear Sango?

She stiffened and then pulled away. "Mioku, I have to discuss something with you."

She moved away to the opposite wall intending to put as much distance between the two of them as possible in the cramped little hut. She knew that if the monk was near her she would not have the courage to go through with her plan.

Miroku's smile slowly slid off his face as he scanned the forbidding expression on the slayer's face. "What's the matter, Sango? Are you annoyed with me?"

Sango nearly melted before she fortified herself. She snapped at the bewildered man. "No. I just wanted you to know that I have changed my mind. I am no longer interested in marrying you under any circumstance."

Miroku mouth dropped open as he scanned her face for some comprehension to her words. A strange light entered his eyes and his voice became soft. "You are angry with me. Was it because I was so late? If so, Sango, I can explain."

The girl gave her best impression of the icy Kikyou. "You flatter yourself, monk. I am not angry. It is just that I have had an opportunity to think the matter over and have realised that we do not suit."

"Do not suit?"

The bleakness of the man's tone tore at the girl's heart. She had to struggle to hold onto her uninterested expression, as he raised despair filled eyes to her face. "You are telling me that we do not suit? Do you have any idea, what your words are doing to me?... You are the one who has given me the only true happiness of my life pre-Naraku's decease by agreeing to my suit. You have inspired me to be a better man and have aroused my deepest protective feelings. You have driven me crazy with your thoughts to such an extent that I long for any contact with you even if it is in the form of a slap. You are the one who drove me to do physical labour and to build a home for our future use after marriage. You are the one who made me loose my calm and composure with a simple yet mindblowing kiss. You are the one who has haunted my dreams and occupied my thoughts. You are the only one with whom I see my future, the only one with whom I want to grow old. And you are telling me that we do not suit? Please, Sango, reconsider your decision."

The taijiya had sat there frozen by the monk's confession. She had howled and screamed and raved and ranted and cried, but only in her mind. _'Why is he telling me this now, when with great difficulty I have managed to harden my heart to him? Kami, can you not give me any break? Why add insult to injury? Why do you wish to break me even further? Are you not satisfied that I am sacrificing everything that is dear to me...' _

She turned her head away from the monk's unwavering stare. "No, I have chosen. I choose the life of a taijiya over your marriage proposal."

Miroku gave a small smile. "But you do not have to choose, my fierce taijiya. I am not a man who wants a subservient wife. I fully appreciate a woman who can stand shoulder to shoulder with me and face hardships. I want you like you are, Sango, for there is not a thing about you that I would change."

Bit by bit, he was chipping away at all the taijiya's defenses and Sango could stand it no more. She knew that she could either burst into tears or simply burst out. And she chose the latter

Anger blazed through her voice. "It is a simple concept, monk. I am sure that even you should be able to understand it. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Marry. You."

A visibly crushed Miroku got up from the ground and walked out of the hut. It was only then that the taijiya let the mask slip from her face. Misery lined her face as she foresaw a life of bleakness in store for her.

She stiffened as she heard him talking to Kaede. Within a few minutes, he was back, thunderheads lining his face. "Why? Why did you not tell me that you have been hurt? Why did you lie to me that you don't want to marry me?"

She could take it no longer and broke into tears. "I did not want you to marry me out of pity or obligation, Miroku and that is why I am breaking our engagement."

He held her by the arms. "How can you think that I want to marry you out of obligation or pity? I love you, Sango. I am surprised you did not know it. I only want to marry you, you silly girl. Marry me and I swear I will give you all the happiness in the world."

He reached into his kesa and removing a parcel, handed it over to the shocked girl. "This is why I was delayed. I went to Munshin seeking a family heirloom to gift to you and ended up finding this in a dusty old box. I guess the kami was keeping it safe for you. It was my mothers and I hope you will wear it. I have got it repaired and cleaned for you."

Sango opened the parcel with trembling hands and gasped. The most beautiful Uchikake imaginable lay gently nestled in the coarse cloth. "It is absolutely divine…fit for the kami herself. But, I am damaged and am no longer fit to marry you. If you see me you will be repulsed by my scars. Here I will show you–"

She deftly un-wrapped the scarf baring her injury to him.

The monk's gaze never wavered from her face. "I do not need to see anything, at least not to make up my mind. My decision is made. I want you, only you. Choose me..."

Sango couldn't believe her ears. She looked deep into Miroku's eyes and saw his love and adoration for her shining there. She instantly made up her mind. "Yes, Miroku, I will marry you. I will wear the Uchikake for you."

Miroku kissed her cheeks and then slowly moved his eyes over her scars. With a small smile he leaned over and gently kissed the twisted skin on her neck and jaw. "You are beautiful, my love."

Any lingering doubts in the taijiya's mind were dispelled with that one gesture. She pressed her lips to his as he crushed her in his arms. "I love you, Miroku."

"I love you, my beautiful taijiya…And I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you!"

Sango wept at hearing those words. _'The Kami works in mysterious ways. It took a terrible disfigurement like this to make me see Miroku's love for me...And this sacrifice is worth it. Kami, thank you for this - for Love's acid test!' _

_xx Fin xx_


End file.
